I Can See for Miles
}} | Genre = |power pop }} | Length = | Label = Track | Writer = Pete Townshend | Producer = Kit Lambert | ISWC = T-010.162.747-7 | Last single = "The Last Time" (1967) | This single = "I Can See for Miles" (1967) | Next single = "Dogs" / "Call Me Lightning" (1968) }} "I Can See for Miles" is a song written by Pete Townshend of The Who, recorded for the band's 1967 album, The Who Sell Out.Show 49 - The British are Coming! The British are Coming!: With an emphasis on Donovan, the Bee Gees and the Who. [Part 6 : UNT Digital Library] It was the only song from the album to be released as a single. It remains The Who's biggest hit single in the US to date, and, after debuting on the Hot 100 at #72 on 14 October 1967, their only one to reach the Top 10 of the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, at #9 on 25 November - 2 December 1967.I Can See For Miles Songfacts Background Recorded in several separate sessions in studios across two continents, the recording of "I Can See for Miles" exemplifies the increasingly sophisticated studio techniques of rock bands in the late 1960s, such as those used for the Beatles and the Beach Boys. The backing tracks were recorded in London, the vocals and overdubbing were performed in New York at Talentmasters Studios, and the album was mastered in Los Angeles at the Gold Star Studios. The initial UK mono pressing (Track Records) and the US Decca single has an overdubbed second bass line mixed upfront, whilst the drums are mixed slightly lower. It reached number 10 in the UK and number 9 in the US. Though these figures would seem successful to most bands, Townshend was disappointed. He had written the song in 1966 but had held it back as an "ace in the hole", believing it would be The Who's first number one single. He is quoted as saying, "To me it was the ultimate Who record, yet it didn't sell. I spat on the British record buyer." The song may have inspired The Beatles' "Helter Skelter". Paul McCartney recalls writing "Helter Skelter" after reading a review of The Who Sell Out in which the critic claimed that "I Can See for Miles" was the "heaviest" song he had ever heard. McCartney had not heard the song, but wrote "Helter Skelter" in an attempt to make an even "heavier" song than the one praised in the review. "I Can See for Miles" was rarely performed live by The Who during the Keith Moon era; the complex vocal harmonies were difficult to replicate on stage, as was the percussion style found on the original recording. The song was performed on The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour in September 1967, but it was mimed. It was performed more regularly beginning in 1979 when Kenney Jones became the band's drummer, albeit in a much more straightforward rhythm. It was also played at nearly every show of the group's 1989 tour with Simon Phillips on drums and has been performed a handful of times with current drummer Zak Starkey. Roger Daltrey has played this song with his band No Plan B since 2009. It is a regular encore for his Tommy show. The 1979 compilation/soundtrack album The Kids Are Alright has a 2'45 abridged alternate mix of this song, as heard in the September 1967 mimed performance on The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour. The 1984 compilation album The Singles on both LP and CD releases has the 4'02 initial UK mono single version with the overdubbed second bass line mix. Critical reception The song is ranked number 40 on Dave Marsh's "The 1001 Greatest Singles Ever Made",The 1001 Greatest Singles Ever Made number 37 on NME's "The Top 100 Singles of All-Time",The Top 100 Singles of All-Time number 162 on Pitchfork Media's "The 200 Greatest Songs of the 1960s",The 200 Greatest Songs of the 1960s and number 258 on Rolling Stone magazine's "The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time".500 Greatest Songs of All Time Covers *R&B singer Tina Turner covered the song for her 1975 solo album, Acid Queen. *It was covered by Japanese thrash metal band Outrage for their 2004 album Cause for Pause. *In 2005, "I Can See for Miles" was covered by Styx for the album ''Big Bang Theory''. *Also in 2005, Petra Haden covered "I Can See for Miles" on Petra Haden Sings: The Who Sell Out, an album which covers The Who Sell Out in its entirety. *In 2007, country music star Marty Stuart teamed up with bluegrass quintet Old Crow Medicine Show to cover the song on the album Compadres, which consists of Stuart's covers of famous songs with other guest musicians. *"I Can See for Miles" also appeared in Rhino Records' 1988 compilation Golden Throats: the Great Celebrity Sing Off. The cover was sung by Frankie Randall, who originally released it in a 1968 album titled The Mods and the Pops. *The song, along with "I Can't Explain", was covered by Incubus in 2008 at Vh1's Rock Honors show, which was a tribute to The Who. * Raul Midon covered the song on his 2014 album Don t Hesitate. References in pop culture *The intro to the song was used in the film The Boat that Rocked during the unsuccessful police raid scene. *The song was on the soundtrack album of the Dennis Hopper film Easy Rider. However, it was not on the film's soundtrack. *The opening segment combined with the chorus part at 1:03 was used for an automobile headlights advertisement, by Sylvania. *Featured in a Jiffy Lube TV ad campaign of the 1990s, "I can drive for miles and miles". *This song is included in the Apollo 13 soundtrack. *"I Can See for Miles" was also included in a commercial for American Honda Motors in September and October 2007. *The song is part of the soundtrack of Rock Band 3.Rock Band 3 Set List Revealed - PlayStation 3 News at IGN *The song was used during the opening and closing credits of the BBC sitcom Supernova. *The song is used at the beginning and end of the CSI episode "Kitty" that also served as backdoor pilot for CSI: Cyber. It is also used as the theme song for the full series CSI: Cyber. Notes References * Kent, Matt and Andy Neill. The Who: The Ultimate Collection (liner notes). MCA Records, 2002. Category:The Who songs Category:1967 singles Category:Psychedelic rock songs Category:Songs written by Pete Townshend Category:Track Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Kit Lambert Category:1967 songs Category:CSI: Cyber Category:Television theme songs